An Unexpected Journey
by TheOneInYourCloset
Summary: Previously: The Scroll! Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura end up getting sent back in time to when they were six. Now they have to find a way back home, but what does the Kyuubi have to do with this? AU and OOC - Currently on HIATUS. Possibly DISCONTINUED.


**An Unexpected Journey_  
_**

**AN: This is set when they are sixteen. Sasuke did not leave, and he's not an emo bastard (okay maybe he is, but I tried to tone it down). Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are still team 7, and Sakura and Sasuke knows about the Kyuubi.**

**Don't worry I have not discontinues my other story, A Different Life. I just have a major writers block, and this has been just 'collecting dust' on my computer, so I thought: why not post it? Just don't expect a new chapter soon, I have the beginning of the next chap but my other story takes priority over this one so it's gonna take a while.**

**VIM**(Very Important Message)**:No pairings! NO YAOI! **

"Speech"

_"Thought" _

**"Demon/Inner Speech"**

_**"Demon/Inner thought"**_

* * *

Team 7 had been given a c rank mission to get some old scrolls from an old house. The client had just found out he had inherited the house some time ago, and he wanted help getting the things he wanted out of it. The house itself might have been beautiful when it was built. It wasn't very big, but whith a small porch by the front door, and mossy roof. It was positioned in the middle of the forest, and it must have been very idyllic. But now it was rotten, there were holes in the roof, and the porch had collapsed. Team 7 were currently wondering if it was safe to venture into the house.

Suddenly Naruto got an idea. He found the biggest rock he could and walked towards the house.

"Naruto, what are you doing now?" Sakura asked him.

"I'm gonna see if it's safe to go into the house, what did you think I was doing?" Naruto answered her.

"By adding to your weight?" Sasuke asked. He and Sakura were very skeptical to what Naruto was doing.

"No dumbass. I'm gonna throw the rock on the floor and if it can't support the rock, it can't support us either" Naruto explained. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked to silence. Naruto had an idea that wasn't completely useless.

Naruto carefully stepped over the broken porch, trying not to trip. When he got to the door, he saw than it was jut one room and it was empty. He leaned as far in as he could before he threw the rock. It went straight through the floor, like ah hot knife through butter. Naruto found out two things from this. One, was that it defiantly wasn't safe to walk into the house. He could see why the client had hired ninjas to do this. Two was that, it seemed the place had a cellar.

"Well did it work?" Sakura asked him. She and Sasuke were still a safe distance away, just in case Naruto's little experiment went wrong and stuff started flying everywhere. So they didn't see what happened to the rock.

"What are you two standing over there for?" Naruto yelled at them.

"It's just a precaution" Sasuke answered him.

"Well get over here!" Naruto yelled again. Sasuke and Sakura shrugged and went over to him. When they got to the door, they saw the hole in the floor.

Sasuke took a page out of Shikamarus book. "This is so troublesome, we wont be able to get the scrolls if we can't even walk into the house" Naruto and Sakura nodded.

They walked away from the door again, to try to come up whith an idea. This time it was Sakura who came up whith something.

"Naruto, do clones weigh anything? I mean their supposed to be made of shadows right?"

"I don't know, haven't really checked" he said and made a clone. But when he tried to lift it there was a problem.

"Nope, he weighs the same as me" he said.

"Well we could send it in anyway. It could check out the cellar" Sakura suggested.

"Hey, who are you calling an it?" The clone demanded. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What, they have feelings to ya know" Naruto defended.

"I thought clones were supposed to be like mindless drones" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, their not supposed to have feelings and stuff. Are they?" Sakura asked. Naruto had to dispel the clone to keep it from attacking them.

"Uhm, I think Kakashi-sensei once told me that my clones were different. They're like another me" Naruto explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really know, actually" Naruto really had no idea why his clones were different. He would have to ask Kakashi when they got back. Due to the simplicity of the mission, the Hokage had decided that they didn't need a jounin.

"Whatever, lets just send one of 'em inn there" Sakura said.

"Okay" Naruto answered as he made another clone.

"Go check out the cellar" he told it. The clone nodded and walked over to the house. It jumped into the hole in the floor, and everything was quiet for a while.

"maybe it dispelled" Sakura suggested.

"No, then I would have gotten his memories" Naruto told her. Suddenly they noticed a scroll come flying out of the hole. It was quickly followed by another one, and another one. Soon many different scrolls were scattered around on the ground in front of them.

"See, told ya he didn't dispel" Naruto said as they started picking up the scrolls.

"Oii, a little help over here" the clone suddenly yelled. Naruto put the scrolls back down and walked over to the house. He saw the clone was trying to get a really big scroll out of the hole, but every time it touched the edges of the hole they just dissolved. He once again carefully made his way to the door, and leaned into the room reaching for the scroll.

"Aha, got it" Naruto said triumphantly. He then noticed that it was heavier than he originally thought, and went tumbling into the cellar whith the scroll.

"Ahh, itai" Naruto hissed as he got back up. The clone had dispelled, due to getting both the scroll and Naruto in the head. He put the scroll under his arm and jumped out of the hole again. It had gotten three times as big when he fell in, so getting out now was no problem.

Sasuke and Sakura had finished picking up all the scrolls, and were now wondering where Naruto had gone.

"This is the last scroll" Naruto informed them.

"Baka, where did you go?" Sakura demanded.

"Uhm...I fell into the hole" Naruto said as he blushed a little.

Sakura just sighed. "Whatever. Lets just pack up scrolls, and get going"

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were now stopping to set up camp for the night. They had been jumping through the trees all day, and weren't going to get to Konoha before the evening the next day. Sasuke had taken Naruto's backpack, and Naruto had strapped the scroll to his back. During the trip Naruto thought he felt the scroll getting hotter, but he passed it if as the weather getting warmer. But when he put it down, he saw it had a weak red glow. It kind of reminded him of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Sakura, who had been gathering firewood, noticed Naruto had frozen, staring at the scroll.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to him. She then noticed the glow on the scroll.

"Whats that?" She asked as she reached out to touch the scroll. The moment her hand even neared the scroll though, it felt as if she got burned. She quickly retracted her hand and healed it.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What--" she then noticed that Naruto were still holding the scroll without getting burned.

"Naruto, whats going on?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think maybe the scroll is reacting to Kyuubi's chakra" Naruto said as he started to open it. Sasuke chose that moment to come over.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, referring to why the scroll were glowing and why they were opening it.

"We think the scroll may be reacting to the Kyuubi's chakra" Sakura answered him. Sasuke were shocked, even though he didn't show it on the outside, and motioned for them to continue. Naruto laid the scroll down sideways, and carefully rolled it out. It was covered in signs that none of them understood, the weird thing was that every one of those signs were glowing a bright red color.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular, as he reached to touch the scroll before Naruto or Sakura could warn him. But to their surprise, when Sasuke touched it the scroll didn't burn him.

_"What the..." _thought Sakura as she very carefully touched the scroll again. It didn't burn!

"Whats going on here?" Naruto asked. Suddenly his eyes flashed red before fading into blue again. When he looked to the scroll again, he suddenly understood what it was.

"Hurry let go of the scroll!" Naruto told them as he tried to get his hand of it, only to find it was stuck. None of them could get their hands of the scroll As the glow started to travel up their arms Naruto panicked. He made an unperfect rasengan in his left hand, and drove it into the scroll. But nothing happened, it was as if there was something protecting it. The glow, as if feeding on the chakra from the rasengan, were now going faster. It were wrapping around them in almost no time at all.

Suddenly a large pillar of Kyuubis chakra shot up into the air, and they passed out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Konoha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shizune had finally gotten Tsunade to stop drinking and do some paperwork. She was currently sitting on the couch in the Hokage office, with Ton-Ton on her lap, to make sure Tsunade didn't run off to a bar somewhere. When they felt a menacing chakra some distance from Konoha. Shizune and Tsunade hadn't been in Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked, but that chakra was unmistakable. They looked out the window to see a large red chakra pillar i the direction of where team 7 would be.

"Shizune, quickly get Kakashi and Jiraiya here!" Tsunade ordered, as she ran out of the room.

_"You've got lousy timing Naruto"_ Shizune thought before she ran out to find Kakashi and Jirayia.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Suna-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gaara were sitting by his desk signing some papers. Unlike Tsunade he didn't have an assistant nagging him about the papers, but a 2000 ton sand demon in his head. After he had been sitting there for about half an hour, doing his mind numbing paperwork, he felt a familiar chakra. When he turned to look out the window he saw a red glow in the sky, in the general direction of Konoha. Seconds later Kankuro and Temari came storming into his office. They both looked a little winded.

"Gaara, is that...?" Kankuro asked him

"Were going to Konoha" Gaara said as he picked up his gourd, witch was standing in the corner of the room, and walked out of the room.

"Uh...hai" Kankuro were still a little afraid of Gaara, even though he now were the Kazekage.** "What do you think you are doing? There is paperwork to be done mortal!"** The Shukaku reminded in Gaara's head, but his words fell on deaf ears and he retreated further into Gaara's mind to pout.

With that the three of them traveled to Konoha.

* * *

At the Haruno residence, a six year old Sakura were saying goodnight to her mother as she began glowing red.

"Aah, Sakura-chan whats happening? You're glowing!" her mother was horrified.

"Mommy, mommy, get it off" Sakura screamed.

The glow got stronger, and morphed into a big ball so you couldn't see Sakura. Suddenly a bolt of red came though the roof and into the ball. When the ball disappeared a young woman were standing there instead of Sakura.

"Who are you? Where is Sakura, what did you do to her?" Hanako screamed at the woman.

"Mom?" she asked in a whisper successfully silencing Hanako. As she took a better look at the woman, Hanako noticed she could be a teenage Sakura. She had the same pink hair, the same green eyes, the same shaped face. She even had almost the same voice.

"Sakura?" She whispered before she fainted.

* * *

At the Uchiha compound a six year old Sasuke had just brushed his teeth, and were going to say goodnight to his parents. When he passed a mirror he cought a glimpse of himself, and noticed it looked like he was glowing red. He stopped dead in his tracks, looked at himself in the mirror and let out a scream. He really was glowing red!

After hearing Sasuke scream, his parents came rushing.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto screamed when she saw him. Just as they reached him the glow, grew stronger and turned into a ball. Moments later a red bolt shot through the roof and into the ball, it started shrinking. When it was completely gone, they could see a young man standing there. The moment he saw them, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked him. He had his sharingan activated , and had taken out a kunai.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto whispered. Fugaku looked at her then back to the young man.

"Mom? Dad? How? This is impossible, you died!" he said. It seemed like he was talking more to himself than anyone else.

"It is you isn't it?" Mikoto asked again, a little louder this time. But the man just stared at her. Suddenly he ran off, Fugaku went after him.

When Fugaku cought up whith him, the man had stopped right by the door and just stared out at the people walking by whith his back turned. It was then Fugaku noticed the Uchiha insignia on his back. Could it really be Sasuke? But how? Sasuke was six, this man looked like he was at least ten years older.

Fugaku walked up to him and stood beside him. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man swallowed. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke"

Fugaku nodded. He believed him.

"Lets go inside, we have a lot to talk about" Sasuke nodded and followed him into the house.

* * *

Naruto were sitting on the pier dunking his feet in the water below, watching how his image blurred. Naruto liked it by the lake, it was quiet. Away from the rest of the villagers, and their glares and whispers.

Suddenly he noticed it looked like the water got red, so he stopped splashing his feet and looked into the lake. When his water image cleared, he noticed he was glowing red, not the water. He looked at his hands in wonder. It wasn't the first time the red glow had appeared, but it was the first time without him being injured. And it covering his entire body was new. He noticed the glow seemed to get stronger and stood up. Suddenly all he could see was red.

Moments after the red ball appeared, another red bolt came down from the sky. But this time it seemed to bounce off the ball, and form a new one when it touched the ground. When it disappeared, Naruto noticed he wasn't alone any more. There was a guy standing a small distance from him, on land. He also noticed that there was a large scroll lying behind him, by his feet. He sighed before sitting down again and continued splashing his feet in the lake.

He stopped when the guy suddenly sat down next to him. He hadn't even heard him. He took of his shoes and put his feet in the water.

"Hey, how's it going?" The guy asked him.

"Uhm...why are you talking to me?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to do.

"Because you looked lonely, besides I'm really not looking forward to finding my friends right now" he said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said simply.

"Ehh, you have the same name as me?"

"Well it would be weird if I didn't, I'm you. Although you're not supposed to be here right now" he said as he seemed deep in thought.

Naruto didn't know what to say. There was a guy who suddenly appeared, claiming to be him. Well he did kind of look like him. They had the same golden spiky hair, the same sky blue eyes, the same whisker marks--The whisker marks! He had had them all his life, he had been told they were birthmarks. So if this guy were any one else, he couldn't have had those marks. (He is six, that would make sense too me if I was six...although I'm a little weird...)

He was startled out of his thoughts, when the other Naruto sighed.

"Well, I'd better go find my friends" he said as he got up."You wanna come?" he asked while putting his shoes back on.

"Yeah!" Young Naruto answered immediately.

Naruto chuckled as he strapped the scroll on his back. Young Naruto hurried to put on his shoes, before he got up. Naruto then did something completely unexpected. He grabbed young Naruto around the waist, and hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Young Naruto asked. No one had ever done this before.

"Well were gonna go kind of fast, and I don't think you would have been able to keep up"

"Hey, I'm fast ya know! How do you think I get away from the academy teachers?" Young Naruto yelled, insulted.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Naruto said back, as he channeled some chakra before taking off in a yellow flash. He had mastered the fourths technique a couple of weeks ago. He had also perfected it to such a degree that he didn't need the kunai.

Every villager they passed thought the fourth had returned. Naruto chuckled to himself at some of their faces. He suddenly saw someone he wanted to say hi to, and stopped.

* * *

Iruka was startled when something yellow flashing trough the streets suddenly stopped in front of him. He then saw it was Naruto having a huge smile on his face, sitting on the shoulders of someone who looked just like him, only older.

_"Whats going on?"_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" young Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?"

"I'm great!" Young Naruto said loudly.

"That's good. Who's your friend?"

"I'm uhm...Uzuruto Narumaki. Nice to meet you" Naruto said as he put his hand out.

Hi, I'm Umino Iruka. Nice to meet you too" Iruka said as he shook Narutos hand.

Even though this guy seemed nice enough, Iruka still needed to make sure if this was someone he wanted around Naruto. Iruka had noticed Naruto and how alone he seemed shortly after he had started the academy, and he had now taken it upon himself to make sure the boy was safe.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second? Alone" Iruka asked.

"Sure" he answered as he put young Naruto back on the ground. "Wait here okay?" When young Naruto nodded, he jumped up onto the roof of the nearest store.

"We'll be right back" Iruka said as he followed.

"Okay Narumaki-san, where are you from? I haven't seen you around the village before" Iruka asked when he cought up whith the other man.

"I just got here a couple of minutes ago, unfortunately I can't really tell you where from"

"Why?"

"I was on a long term, confidential mission" Naruto lied. Iruka nodded, seemingly believing him.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi" Naruto answered without missing a beat.

"And what do you think about him? You don't act like any of the other villagers" Iruka asked, and watched as 'Narumaki's' face went from cheery to almost angry.

"The other villagers are blind sighted fools. They can't even tell a demon apart from a little kid. He never hurt anybody! He's not a raving killer, hellbent on murder and destruction! I didn't do anything wrong! But I'm gonna be Hokage then their gonna respect me and look up to me! Believe it!(sorry, had to add it XD)" Naruto declared loudly, completely forgetting he was in the past.

"What...Naruto?" Iruka asked quietly, not believing what he just heard.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized what had just said.

"Ehehe, any chance you could just forget you heard that, ne Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said as he scratched himself behind the head sheepishly.

"I...wha...how...I don't understand. How can you be here, like this, when you're down there like that?"

Naruto sighed "Well, long story short. Kyuubi accidentally activated a time traveling jutsu, on a scroll we were sent to retrieve" he explained.

"Time traveling jutsu? I've never heard of such a thing"

"Yeah me neither. And the stupid furball won't answer me. Personally I think he's pouting" Naruto said.

"You talk to the Kyuubi?" Iruka asked, a little fear and worry creeping into his voice.

"Only when it's an emergency, and I have no other choice. I think this qualifies" Naruto said sarcastically.

Just then they heard something from the street.

* * *

Sakura, after her mother had woken up, had explained who she was. And that she had to find her friends to figure out what had happened. She was now walking through the streets, looking for Sasuke and Naruto. She then saw something that made her blood boil. At the end of the street stood Naruto, as a six year old. But that wasn't what made her see red. There was a man, obviously drunk, screaming at him.

She was going to step in when the man raised his arm, but Sasuke beat her to the punch. Literally. He grabbed the mans fist in his hand, and glared at him, sharingan activated. When Sakura ran up and stood beside Sasuke, the man just whimpered and started running. Yelling 'demon lovers' over his shoulder. But he didn't get far, because Naruto jumped down in front of him, whith his eyes closed. He suddenly snapped them open, revealing the red eyes of Kyuubi glaring at the man. The man just dead fainted.

Naruto looked at the man whith disgust clear in his eyes. When Naruto looked back at them, his eyes were back to their normal happy blue.

"Hey guys, I've been looking for ya" he said as he stepped over the man and walked over to them.

Naruto kneeled down by his younger self. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

Young Naruto nodded and hugged Naruto.

"Aww" Sakura couldn't help it, Even though she was furious at Naruto right now. They were just so cute.

When young Naruto let go, Naruto hoisted him up on his shoulders again.

"Naruto, how did this happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Naruto, what did you do now?" Sakura demanded.

"Hey, don't blame me for this. You're the ones who made me carry the scroll!" Naruto yelled.

"It was heavy" Sakura said.

"I didn't want to" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, duck-butt-head. And Sakura-chan, you've got super strength!" When Naruto said (whined) as young Naruto giggled.

"Whatever, lets just figure out the scroll, so we can get back home" Sakura said. Successfully getting off the topic.

Naruto nodded. "We have to go now Iruka-sensei, please don't tell anybody about us" Naruto said.

"Of course not Naruto. Good luck finding out how to get home" Iruka said as he waved at them and left.

"You told Iruka-sensei?!" Sasuke demanded in a hiss.

"Uhm...yeah...sorry, it just sorta slipped out" Naruto said as he put his hands up defensively avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever! Lets just figure out the scroll, and get the hell out of here!" Sakura almost yelled at them.

"Umh...okay then, were should we go? I don't think we should sit on the street for this" Naruto asked them.

"You could come to my place... if you want" young Naruto suggested.

"That alright whith you?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura. He received two nods, and they got going.

* * *

**AN: I don't own Naruto **

**If anyone have any ideas of what could happen in future chaps I'll gladly read them C: ...to be honest I'm not totally sure what should happen later -.-'**

**Please review C: 'Till next time**

**Ja Ne**

**Arashi Kitsune-sama**


End file.
